


Fraying Resistance

by burntotears



Series: Myan Prompts [4]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Corny, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 18:44:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4148769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burntotears/pseuds/burntotears
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan can't figure out why his hoodies are disappearing from his apartment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fraying Resistance

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from tumblr: michael wearing hoodies too big for him is my jam, honestly. Like ryans hoodies gradually disappearing, until he sees michael bundled up in one at his desk. his boyfriend is too cute so he can't really complain
> 
> i-am-myan-trash drew a picture for this! [Check it out here!](http://i-am-myan-trash.tumblr.com/image/121772237877)

Where the fuck were all of Ryan’s hoodies going? He had a lot, he got them for free from the RT store, it wasn’t like there was a hoodie shortage at the office. Yet somehow every time he looked into his closet, he had fewer and fewer sweatshirts hanging there, none lying around in the living room and no hooded sweatshirts to be seen in the laundry either. It was like a burglar got in and only wanted extra-large hoodies that Ryan had already worn. 

In fact, the only hoodie he _could_ still find was a fucking Haywood dairy one that they forced him to take home even though he didn’t want it and had never put the damn thing on once. It still had a size sticker on it and hung lonely at the dark corner of his closet, glaring at him and just asking to be ripped into shreds. 

He went to work cold. He’d rather freeze than be caught dead in that stupid hoodie, especially when the other Achievement Hunters would never let him hear the end of it. No fucking thank you.

“I swear to god, it’s like all of my hoodies have been sucked into a black hole,” he lamented as he entered the office shivering from the cold February morning air outside. 

Jack turned and eyed him. “You’re not that dumb,” he said bluntly. They were the only ones in the office so far. 

“What?” Ryan asked, slightly offended.

Michael came into the office then, smiling as soon as their eyes met.

Ryan grinned, stepping forward to greet his boyfriend with a kiss. He rubbed his hands on Michael’s upper arms, pushing the over-sized sweatshirt up and down his arms. He was gazing directly into Michael’s brown eyes, his smile lopsided and goofy, like a fucking teenager with a stupid crush. 

“Dude… seriously?” Jack rolled his eyes, gesturing up and down at Michael in front of them.

Michael raised an eyebrow. “What? I got something on my face?”

Ryan’s face scrunched as he tried to discern what Jack was referring to. He backed up a little from Michael and looked at him more closely. It took him another minute or two before he noticed that Michael was wearing a hoodie that was definitely too large for his smaller build. “Oh. Is that my hoodie?” he asked stupidly.

“Uh… yeah? I think I took it from your place a couple of weeks ago,” Michael said, pushing his glasses up on his nose. His cheeks started to tinge pink. “I… I may have a few others.”

Ryan laughed. “You have them all.”

“I do not! You have the Haywood dairy one hanging in your closet!” Michael protested.

“Why didn’t you take that one too?” Ryan asked curiously.

Michael mumbled something, turning away from Jack. Ryan raised his eyebrows and stepped closer to hear better. “Because you didn’t wear it. It doesn’t smell like you.” He blinked, looking at Ryan in his short sleeves. “Wait, is that why you don’t have a jacket on? Shit, I guess I didn’t realize… I’m sorry, dude.” He started pulling at the sweatshirt he had on to give it over to Ryan.

Ryan put his hands over Michael’s to stop him. “It’s alright,” he smiled, leaning in and kissing Michael on the cheek. “You look cute in my clothes.” With a smirk he went to sit down at his desk.

“I am _not_ cute!”


End file.
